


Don't Wanna Be Dishonest With You.

by Dikhotomia, Logee



Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Politics, Byleth realizes there's some shit going on, Dirty Talk, F/F, Porn With Plot, So much plot this one, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logee/pseuds/Logee
Summary: Byleth, of course, catches her, eyebrow climbing with the appearance of that same smirk she both covets and wants to wipe off her damn face. "Take a picture," she drawls, and Edelgard scoffs. "It'll last longer.""Oh shut up," Edelgard hisses, hiding her embarrassment behind her palm. Byleth laughs, and she hears the scrape of her chair as the other woman gets up, peering over the edge of her fingers while she rummages through the cabinets. She approaches as the other woman fills a tea kettle and puts it on the burner."Bergamot, right?" Byleth asks when Edelgard's hand rests gently against her shoulder, and she considers the collection of tea bags Byleth has to choose from, surprised she even has kind she enjoys. Then recalls her throwaway remark--"ORIt Gets Complicated.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563433
Comments: 16
Kudos: 232





	Don't Wanna Be Dishonest With You.

**Author's Note:**

> We back y'all.

She wakes to the sensation of moving, sheets sliding across skin and for a flicker of a second it instills a sense of panic that jolts her system awake. She opens her eyes, blinks, the tension of a need to fight bleeding out of her immediately when she realizes where she is..and who she's with. Behind her Byleth presses closer against her, the arm thrown around her midsection responsible for her jerk into reality. She lays there for a moment, recalling the events of the past few days that led them to this moment, her eyes sliding with the turn of her head to look at the other woman still asleep.

Slowly she turns herself in the other's hold and draws herself a little closer, a quiet smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. Her fingers shift, sliding along the side of Byleth's face to push her hair behind her ear. She's just as beautiful like this as she is awake, expression slack and perfectly at peace. But the other woman shifts suddenly, and the proximity they hold is as much of a disaster as it is a blessing. Byleth's thigh brushes against her and she jerks, a startled moan plucked rudely from where she tries to swallow it down.

Byleth wakes with it, eyes half lidded and a brow quirking faintly. "You okay?" she asks, tone gravelly and half in. Edelgard's responding noise is disgruntled, embarrassed and heated in a way she hadn't intended. She clears her throat once, huffing.

"Fine," she replies, swallowing once. "Your thigh rubbed against me and it startled me. I'm sorry I woke you." The look Byleth gives her in response makes heat burn in her cheeks and her heart thump too loud in her ears. "What?" she rasps, half tempted to reach out and cover the smirk the other wears.

"I could give you something else instead. Maybe my fingers?" Byleth drawls, walking said fingers down her side and her hip. "Would you like my fingers inside of you?" 

_It's too early for this_ , she wants to say. Wants to tell her no, that they can do it later when they're both more awake, but Byleth keeps teasing, ghosting fingers across her skin with that smirk and eyes that grow darker by the second. They both know what she really wants, and it's embarrassing to admit how easy Byleth picks her apart and lays her bare the way she does. "Yes," she whispers, defeated, averting her eyes as heat burns across her skin.

Byleth's smirk gets even more wicked, touching dancing along the dip of her hip, so close to where she wants them. "Tell me you want my fingers inside you," she says, and for a split second Edelgard contemplates pushing her away gently and extracting herself from this tangle of limbs and sheets and finding her clothes. But she steps down on that brazen rebellion, swallows her pride. It's just them and it's not like anyone else will ever see her this way.

"I want your fingers inside me," she says, barely above a whisper, staring hard at a spot just below Byleth's collarbone. One of these days, she thinks, gritting her teeth, she'd turn the tables again. But for now she couldn't deny her enjoyment of the way Byleth handled her, coming to accept that the other woman was right, she needed someone to strip her control away so she didn't have to think.

"Close enough," Byleth murmurs, amused. "Turn over," she adds, twirling a finger in the air between them. That time she does swat her hand playfully, giving her own sharp edged smirk that makes Byleth huff a laugh in response and gesture again. She rolls, feeling like some sort of child's toy as she shifts the sheets around herself to avoid being tangled further in them.

"Is that better?" she asks as soon as her back is facing Byleth again, shivering when the other woman presses entirely up against her, arms curling around her waist.

"Yup," Byleth replies, hands sliding in opposing directions, one palming her breast and the other rolling fingers over her clit. Edelgard grits her teeth around a sighing moan as Byleth trails kisses up along her neck to her ear. "You're such a good girl for me, you know that?" She whispers, scraping teeth across the lobe as her fingers go from a teasing stroke to something more insisted.

Running through her folds, making them both realize how wet she is. "Already raring to go this early?" Byleth murmurs against the back of her neck, pinching her nipple between her fingers and leaving her arching helplessly into her hands. "Did you have a dirty dream?" she asks, and Edelgard shivers underneath her second wave of teasing touches, fingers idly circling. "You can tell me," she adds as she sinks her fingers inside of her. "I'll keep your secrets."

Edelgard moans instead, shuddering as Byleth starts to thrust her fingers, making sure her palm rubs against her clit with each motion. The little sparks it sends through her makes her writhe and rock down as best she can to meet each slide. 

"Cat's got your tongue, huh?" Byleth drawls as her other hand continues to play across her breasts, squeezing and rubbing until both nipples were hard and oversensitive. "That's okay," she adds, hand sliding up to tease along her throat and her chin. "I love the noises you make when we do this. I love the sound of your voice when you moan and whine about as much as I love hearing you talk."

She pants, squirming and shuddering as Byleth goes from half thrusts to curling her fingers and targeting. Rubbing and pressing and smirking against her skin while Edelgard writhes and arches and moans, the heat across her skin spilling in to some kind of inferno that Byleth keeps her at. A fever pitch, dangling her over the edge of her release as she sinks teeth into her shoulder and hums more praise against her skin. 

"I can keep you here for a while," Byleth says suddenly, teasing her fingers across her lips and nearly dipping one into her mouth. "Hanging until you beg me to let you come. Do you beg?" She asks, pressing hard enough Edelgard keens and nearly breaks right there. "I don't picture you as the type to beg, but I bet it'd be really hot if you did."

" _Byleth_ \--!" Edelgard hisses, half in warning and half in pleasure. The other woman laughs, shifting her hand and her fingers and stringing her out just a little longer, just until she's trembling, gasping and moaning and writhing. Her fingers clutch the sheets underneath her hand, teeth gritting. She's close enough she can feel it, the sensation of tension building and building and building endlessly.

The other woman breaks her on the roll of a thumb, leaving her arching and tensing up, shaking apart around a long moan she can't even hope to hold back. Byleth's fingers keep moving until Edelgard stills, exhausted all over again, shivering when the other woman withdraws and leaves her on the bed with a quiet comment and a press of lips to her shoulder.

Edelgard doesn't mean to fall back asleep.

When she wakes again she's alone, the light in the room having shifted behind the still drawn curtains. This time she's alone, this time there's no one to pull her closer or do terrible things with. This time she lays there for a few seconds, letting the last bits of sleep ease off before she sits up, stretches, then stands. 

She's halfway to mild concern when she notices the note on the dresser, messily written and placed atop the neatly folded pile of her clothes. Leonie did our clothes last night, you can use the shower before you get dressed, it reads and she glances up at the door nearest her.

"Alright," she says, setting the note aside and grabbing her clothes. She showers, dresses, then goes downstairs to find wherever it is Byleth has gotten off to. And she does quite quickly, rounding the corner and immediately catching sight of the woman seated at the kitchen table clad in just a shirt. Her lip twitches, heat burning in her cheeks as she traces the line of an exposed and well muscled thigh with her eyes.

Byleth, of course, catches her, eyebrow climbing with the appearance of that same smirk she both covets and wants to wipe off her damn face. "Take a picture," she drawls, and Edelgard scoffs. "It'll last longer."

"Oh shut up," Edelgard hisses, hiding her embarrassment behind her palm. Byleth laughs, and she hears the scrape of her chair as the other woman gets up, peering over the edge of her fingers while she rummages through the cabinets. She approaches as the other woman fills a tea kettle and puts it on the burner.

"Bergamot, right?" Byleth asks when Edelgard's hand rests gently against her shoulder, and she considers the collection of tea bags Byleth has to choose from, surprised she even has kind she enjoys. Then recalls her throwaway remark--

"Yes, that would be lovely," she replies, slipping away to take one of the seats at the table again, crossing her legs and her arms. They sit in silence like that, watching while the tea kettle goes from a simmer to a boil to whistling sharply for attention Byleth immediately gives it. 

"Sleep well?" Byleth asks as she's pouring the tea, setting two steaming cups down on the table and a spread of things to add to them in between.

"I did," Edelgard replies, adding sugar and stirring it in idly. "Did you?"

Byleth huffs another laugh, sitting back in her chair. "Sure did, like a log after last night."

The silence that falls after is comfortable, interrupted only by passing comments about various meaningless things. News, weather, what to have for breakfast, even if it was nearing time for lunch.

"What's even on the agenda today?" Byleth asks suddenly, eyes flicking to the clock beside them. "I'm guessing meetings?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Edelgard says around the rim of her teacup. "Mostly focusing on the incident and further talk about the merger."

"I guess it's about time we did address that one, asshole did get a few good hits in." Byleth rolls her shoulder slightly, fingers flexing and eyes studying the scar Edelgard knew now cut across her palm.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you properly-"

"It's fine, Ms. Hresvelg," Byleth interrupts all professional now, smirking again. "It is my job."

"Please," Edelgard mutters with a roll of her eyes. "I think we're far beyond the point of such formalities. You can just call me Edelgard."

"Edelgard, then," Byleth affirms with a nod. 

They drift back into unrelated conversation, favorite music, books, tv shows. Hobbies outside of work, anything and everything they can think of or that naturally comes to mind. They get to know each other more, get closer. Their previous intimacy just a threshold to a much more complicated and stronger relationship. It's a step they haven't taken, a step Edelgard isn't sure she's ready or should take. She's beyond keeping it professional, beyond even keeping it casual. 

_Friends with benefits_ , she remembers Dorothea mentioning once. 

It's what she settles on, even while Byleth tells her some wild story about the time she caught what she thought was just a really stubborn fish that turned out to actually be a snapping turtle. It's a little jarring to hear, but Byleth's laughter throughout it as more than worth it.

Keeps her mind off the low simmer of anxiety welling in her stomach until they get up and get ready to leave for the day.

\-----

Edelgard drives and Byleth settles easy in the passenger's seat, watching the other woman briefly before turning her attention to traffic and passing scenery. They agree to stop for lunch at one of the more casual, but still upscale, cafe's. It's another delay of the inevitable, and Byleth watches as Edelgard ignores her phone twice before sending a text and turning it off all together.

She doesn't want to sit through the meetings, it's obvious. But she can tell that there's something else that's bothering her. Something else burrowed underneath her skin that's made her prickly and harder to read then usual, some kind of mask donned as soon as they left the house and started the drive for work. She knows there's more to Edelgard then she's seen.

Even with all the nonsense information she got about her this morning, what she read, or listened to, or watched had little baring on the secrets the other woman probably kept buried beneath miles of walls and polite excuses and even outright lies. She knew that businesswomen like Edelgard, even the ones who were kind and helpful and charitable like her, had secrets. Had things deeper and darker than the scandals and the rest of the things they made public.

_Have you ever paid someone to keep quiet?_ She thinks, watching Edelgard as she finishes her lunch and wipes her face and hands with a napkin. _Have you been targeted before? Have you ever targeted anyone? What are you hiding, if anything._.. _maybe I'm overthinking it_...But she never asks those questions, just leaves them to roll around in her head as she eats the last of her omelette, leaves them to fester while they pay and finish the trek back to Adrestia Corp's main building.

A single reporter finds them as soon as they get out of the car, Edelgard startled by the sudden appearance of the young woman with her nice camera and her questions. "This isn't the first time you've been attacked is it?" she asks and Byleth slips around the side of the car to force space between the two.

"How did you get in here?" She demands instead, turning to help Edelgard get out of the car. "This is private property." But from the way Edelgard looks, exasperated, troubled, it's not the first time it's happened.

"I snuck in when the guard wasn't paying attention, I wanted to know the truth. Your boss has a bad habit of covering things up, you know. She tells pretty stories--"

Byleth pushes her back slightly, glaring. "Enough, I don't really care what smear campaign you're trying to ride on but get the hell out before I call security and have you escorted out."

The reporter balks, then scoffs. "It won't stay secret forever, you know. One of these days someone will dig it all out and air it all for the world to see!" She bolts before Byleth decides to do more than push, scowl dark and another threat hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Are you okay?" She asks instead, turning to look at the smaller woman behind her.

"I'm fine," Edelgard replies, waving a hand and moving to lock her car. "I guess I need to replace the guard in the garage again." 

She's deflecting.

Byleth lets it go.

\------

The first meeting they have is about the attack, Hubert standing at the front of the room with a folder and a grim expression. Byleth casts a glance at the cast of staff members that settle around the table, ticking names off to herself as her eyes fall on each face. All of them look just as grim. Edelgard, she notices, catching sight of her profile, just looks tired.

Done.

_Again._

"I looked deeper in to what happened the other day," Hubert starts, drawing everyone's attention. "It turns out that our attacker was paid by a rival company to the one we chose to support. Originally their target was the CEO of their rival, but with Ms. Hresvelg stepping in to aid they changed targets." He peers at them quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"They spun it as public unrest, given the turn out. It was easy for them to say that someone simply didn't agree with the merger, to let the poor fool they hired to kill Ms. Hresvelg take the full blame." 

"And what's the status on our merger?" Edelgard asks, not quite changing the subject.

"Going fine, there's some paperwork you'll need to sign later to complete it. There's another meeting following this one that's focused on that," a man Byleth knows as Ferdinand says, crossing his legs. "The CEO from our new partner company will be here for that, barring any unforeseen accidents."

The table collectively winces.

"So, in response to this we will be increasing security, Yes?" a woman -- Petra, Byleth thinks a second later -- says, forearms rested against the table.

"We should have just kept it the way it was." This from Caspar. "With our company the way it is we're always gonna be a little under fire, no matter how good Edelgard is at talking us out of stuff. I mean, especially now! The company we joined with was gettin throttled by that bigger company and-" he cuts himself off, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It's a mess," Linhardt mumbles from beside him, head propped up on his hand. "I had hoped it wouldn't be, but by now I suppose I should know better." He yawns, stifling it with his other hand. 

"Speaking of increased security," Byleth interjects before the conversation goes off the rails entirely. "There was a reporter in the garage when we arrived," she says, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Said she snuck by the guard."

"I will see to it that it doesn't happen again," Petra says, picking up her pen to make a note. "I will start working with everyone and doing what I can to make sure our security is increased. Do you wish for me to do anything new, Edelgard?"

Edelgard sighs, sitting forward and rubbing her hands down her face. "Yes," she says after a moment, voice muffled by her palms. "Let's rework the actual security system again, it's time we got ourselves completely up to date again. I meant to have it done sooner but..."

"We've been busy with other things, I understand," Petra finishes, tone softening. "I'll take care of it." 

"Has the rival company said anything else?" Edelgard asks as she sits up, crossing her legs. "I hope they know picking a fight with us isn't the wisest of ideas." 

_Again._

_She feels like she's seeing the second half of an incident that's already happened once._

_Again and again._

She thinks of her first impression of Edelgard, how the woman was a predator and unafraid to tear apart whatever stood in her way if she had no other choice. A vicious negotiator with a charming overtone to sharp words and digging points. A master manipulator who could easily sway any and all conversation in exactly the direction she needed it to be in to get the answers she wanted. Both a cunning snake and a noble Eagle all in one. 

"Nothing so far," Hubert states, looking down at his paper. "Not beyond expressing their sympathy for what happened to you and Eisner. They talked about how traumatic it must have been for you, being attacked when all you were trying to do was help."

The noise Edelgard makes is ugly and grinding, head twitching with the roll of eyes Byleth can't see. "Bullshit," she mutters, shaking her head. "Assholes."

But there's something underlying in it all, in everything they're all saying. The conversation is for her benefit, truth and lies mixed in until it was all a nice and tidy and believable story. If she was stupider maybe she'd buy it but she knows better, can see the cracks in the veneer they've painted over themselves. They talk truth with the glances they cast one another, all of them quiet and subtle, too quick for someone inattentive to notice.

Byleth does. She notices everything they don't want her to, or they don't think she does. The fact that Edelgard makes no move to correct their behavior makes her wonder if perhaps she wants to let her in, but isn't sure how, or if she should...or if Byleth even wants to be involved in whatever secrets lie underneath.

She contemplates the answer to her own question for the rest of the meeting, listening enough to what's being said to add her own comments when prompted. She's got her answer by the end of it, easily falling in to step behind Edelgard as they start to make their way to the next meeting. "Edelgard," she says, waiting until the other woman pauses to look at her, waiting a bit longer until everyone else decides to go on ahead--

Waiting until she gets the opportunity to yank her into a nearby janitor's closet so they won't be interrupted. Edelgard protests but doesn't fight, snapping a half warning before the wall meets the smaller woman's back and her words end up coming out as a sharp huff of air. "What do you think you're doing?!" She sputters. "We don't have time-"

"That's not what I had in mind," Byleth says, serious and staring the other woman down. "We need to talk, like, really talk. All this? I'm staring to wonder if there's not something else going on. I need all the facts."

"Byleth--"

"All of them," she interjects, cutting her off and not giving her a chance to talk. "What else has happened? People have come after you before? We know what caused it this time, but last time? What did you do to warrant that?"

She sees the next protest winding up, scowl burning in her eyes and curling on her lips. "I haven't done anyth--"

Byleth cuts her off again. "Edelgard, I want to protect you. I really do, I made the choice to decide to open myself up to this mess that you've apparently gotten yourself in to. But if you don't tell me everything I can't do as good as a job as you probably need...so please."

Edelgard shuts down, expression shuttering off and into something cold and calculating like the first time they ever met. The other woman contemplates her harshly, staring at her, through her, like she could pick her apart to the very fabric of her being. Testing her loyalty, testing if she really could trust her. Byleth feels like she's looking at a stranger in that moment, feels as though she only knows the real Edelgard when they're having sex.

And only a small part of the real her.

It's...scary.

Her eyes avert, close, shoulders slumping in a slow sigh that whistles between clenched teeth. "Fine," she says finally, and Byleth takes her own turn to relax. "Fine, I'll tell you, but not here. 125 Nevinson Way, tonight at eight. I'll tell you what you need to know then."

Slowly she leans up, letting her hands slide from the shoulders she'd been holding in a nearly vice grip. "I'll be there," she assures, glancing at the door.

"Are we done here?" Edelgard questions sharply, pushing past her. "Because we have that meeting on floor twenty two in five minutes and we can't exactly afford to be late." The CEO is out the door before Byleth can reply, leaving her stuck jogging to catch up to the smaller woman's militant strides.

Byleth tunes out the second meeting.

\-----

The wait after work is agonizing and she finds ways to occupy herself, cleaning the house, talking about the latest sports games with Leonie, drinking a little but not enough to impair herself. She's out the door by seven, and arrives a few minutes before eight.

It's about what she expects, a huge, fancy monolithic thing of an apartment building. Probably worth more than her entire paycheck. She stares up at it for a moment, frowning before she makes her way up the steps, squinting at the line of buttons and reading the names. She hits the one labelled 'Hresvelg' and waits.

"Yes?" Edelgard's voice comes out staticky.

"It's Byleth," she responds, leaning against the wall slightly.

"Top floor," Edelgard responds. The connection cuts out with the buzz of the security door and Byleth steps inside before her chance runs out, hardly taking in the sight of the lobby as she makes her way across it and to the nearby elevator. She waits more, waits for it to arrive on the base floor, waits for it to go to the top floor once she's stepped inside.

Her eyes focus on the glow of the numbers as each one dings, higher and higher.

_What am I about to get myself in to?_ She wonders, clenching her teeth and drumming her fingers against her bicep. _How deep does this hole go?_

The doors open to a hallway and a single door at the end of it, a door that hangs slightly ajar and offers her a bit of a view into the penthouse that sprawls behind it. Edelgard sits on the couch in the living room, head in her hands.

"Hey," Byleth says as she comes in, gently shutting and locking the apartment door behind her. "I'm here."

Edelgard breathes out, shuddering, grounding, eyes lifting to where Byleth approaches her. She stands up, crossing to one of the canvas windows that offers a magnificent view of the city below. "Have a seat," she says after a moment, turning back to look at her.

"We have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> Things are a happening. As usual you can come find [me](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos) and [Logee](https://twitter.com/ItsLogee) on twitter if you haven't already.


End file.
